


Lipstick, Liquor and Little Black Dresses

by EKlein1998



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bisexual Pietro, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Little Black Dress, M/M, Makeup, Mutants, Panties, Pietro Is a Tease, Pietro hides his powers, Pietro is a stripper, Stockings, Stripper!AU, Tiny Holocaust Reference, Veteran Steve, rich Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKlein1998/pseuds/EKlein1998
Summary: Pietro Maximoff is an exotic dancer at one of New York's premier strip clubs, Genosha. He's a simple man; he likes liquor, lipstick and little black dresses.





	Lipstick, Liquor and Little Black Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that I thought up thanks to one of my twitter friends, so this goes out to her (you know who you are). Bisexual, crossdressing Pietro is my shit.
> 
> First chapter is intended to be brief, to test the waters as it were.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated.

Pietro had first tried on women’s clothes when he was only six years old. Wanda had decided that she wanted to dress him up, because she was curious to see how ‘pretty’ her brother looked. Now, looking in the mirror as he delicately applied his mascara using the plastic wand, Pietro couldn’t think of a more accurate description for how he looked. Pretty.

Pietro’s interest in women’s clothes had persisted through his teenage years, remaining a well-guarded secret until his father had walked in on him trying on one of Wanda’s dresses that she had allowed him to borrow. During the long, long talk that he and his father had, Pietro explained to the older man that Pietro was also bisexual. His father had stayed silent for an uncomfortable length of time, making Pietro even more anxious, until he wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him tightly. “I would never judge you for who you are, my child,” Erik had whispered, gently running his fingers through Pietro’s hair. “I have had too much experience with that kind of hatred for one lifetime”. Wanda had known, of course. She knew almost everything about Pietro. That was one key fact about the twins: they could read each other like an open book.

After he was done with the mascara, Pietro slid the wand back into its tube and screwed the lid on. He set the tube down on his dressing table, before picking up one of his many lipsticks. Lorna had recently purchased him a set of five different shades, and Pietro had been ecstatic. He lifted up a lipstick that was aptly named ‘midnight sky’. A dark shade that was pretty much black. He slowly ran the tip of the lipstick over his full lips, gently smacking his lips together once he was finished.

“Pietro, you’re on in 5.” His boss yelled from outside the closed door of his dressing room, causing Pietro to roll his eyes. Pietro had been a stripper, or rather an exotic dancer, for almost four years. He had seen the job vacancy on Craigslist and, needing the money, he applied. He had been fired from his last job, one he had loved, because his powers got out of hand. More than once. He couldn’t help it. At the best of times, Pietro was impatient, and to him, everyone else moved too slowly. So, when a drunken patron had begun harassing a couple who were merely enjoying a quiet drink, Pietro’s attempts to step in spiralled into the man being shoved out of the door at 60mph. Unsurprisingly, he was fired, and there went his steady income. The stripper gig had come at just the right moment. His only conditions were that he could work flexible hours, and that he could incorporate his affection for women’s clothes into his act. He had intended for it to only be a short-term gig, but the customers’ reception to him was so positive that his boss, Jessica, had practically begged him to stay. And stayed he had.

“I heard you the first time. I’m almost ready, okay?” After glancing in the mirror one final time to check that he looked okay – which he did, of course – Pietro headed over to the door and pulled it open. “You should know by now that I’m never late for a show. I’ve never let you down before.” Pietro allowed a smirk to grace his features, as he knew that his smug expression always irritated Jessica. “How many have we got tonight?”

“Less than ten. It’s been a slow evening. Also, one or two have inquired about… Private dances with you. It’s up to you if you wanna do it or not.” Pietro usually refrained from performing private shows for the Johns, but the extra money could come in handy.

“Sure. Tell them I’ll do it.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro’s heels clicked against the wooden surface of the stage as he strode forward, wearing a pair of jet black high heels. Lace stockings hugged his toned, slender legs, whilst a little black dress covered his torso and fell to just above the knee. A red feather boa was draped around his neck; a splash of colour to offset the dark ensemble. The room was still dark until he got into position, and then the lights around the stage flickered on and illuminated his form. The rest of the room was still cloaked in darkness, save for the glow from the neon signs that adorned the walls, and the small lights that lined the bar by the exit. Soft music began to play, and Pietro recognised the opening beats as those of Yayo by Lana Del Rey. So, the guests wanted a nice, slow show tonight. Pietro could do that.  


Usually he despised how slowly the world around him moved, he just wanted to run. He didn’t know where he wanted to go, but he just wanted to feel the rush of the wind on his face. But here? Now? He could take things slow, and give the people out there what they want. And what they wanted was a dance.

Flashing a smile towards his audience, Pietro raised his left leg to curl around the pole in the certain of the stage, prior to speaking to his guests. “How are we doing tonight, boys and girls?” There were a few responsive murmurs from the crowd, but not enough for Pietro’s liking. He bit down on his lower lip as he slowly curled a hand around the pole before him, lifting himself off the ground for a few moments so that he could spin around the pole, back arched outwards as he did so. Sliding back to the floor, Pietro sank into a squat and spread his legs apart so the pole stood between them, before quickly rising back to his feet while pushing out his firm backside. That movement earned a whistle from a man in the crowd, and simply spurred Pietro on. “Easy tiger, I’m only just getting started.” The music reached the chorus, and Pietro couldn’t help but sing along.

Let me put on a show for you, daddy. Let me put on a show.

Pietro then reached behind himself to grab the zipper of his dress, quickly dragging it down. He allowed the fabric to slide off his shoulders, before the dress quickly pooled at his feet. He stood with his back to his audience, clad simply in the feather boa, his high heels, his stockings and a pair of black lace panties, which connected to the elastic hem of the lace that covered his legs. His practically-nude form drew noises of appreciation from the guests, and Pietro’s features twisted into a cocky smirk again. “So movement restricting.” He grasped the pole firmly with both hands and hoisted himself up, thighs closing around the cold metal while he crossed his legs together. Taking a deep breath, Pietro released the pole and leaned back, away from it. He ran his hands down his chest slowly, his legs having to support his weight as he held the pole between his thighs. He let out a soft groan, the sensual noise sounding more like a purr than Pietro initially intended.

The teasing male then grasped the pole with one hand, quickly spinning himself around so that he was almost parallel with the floor, both thighs clamped tightly around the pole while his hand held him up. With his free hand, Pietro reached out towards his audience and beckoned them closer. Changing tack, the dancer slid down from the pole before he walked forward stepped down from the stage.  
  
He strode between the tables that his guests sat at, swaying his hips slightly as he walked. He allowed his fingers to run through the hair of an older man who slid a $5 bill into his underwear, a grateful smile curling his lips. He hummed quietly with the beat of the song, before he approached a young man who was sitting by himself in the corner. He had broad shoulders, that was the first thing that Pietro noticed. He also wore a suit, which immediately thrust the word ‘money’ to the front of Pietro’s mind. Pushing the empty chair beside him out of the way, Pietro moved so that he was straddling the blonde man’s lap. He bit his lip again, sucking in a breath before leaning forward to whisper against the guest’s ear. “You’re the one that asked for a private dance, aren’t you?” The stranger nodded, prompting Pietro to ask a second question. “How long do you want me for?”

“How much time will $50 buy?” Pietro’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull, but he managed to keep his cool and simply replied with a teasing statement as his hand slid down the man’s firm chest. The guy was good looking, from what Pietro could see. The room was mostly dark, save for the stage, but Pietro could still make out a strong jaw, dark hair, and a beard to match. That, along with the defined muscle that Pietro could feel through the fabric of the suit, caused a shiver to run down the mutant’s spine. He certainly wouldn’t kick this guy out of bed if he got the chance. But he had a rule about clients, and he really didn’t want to mix business and pleasure, especially when this gig was going so well.

“You can’t handle fifty dollars’ worth of my time, sweetheart.” As Pietro spoke, the man’s fingers moved to drift over the curve of the dancer’s backside, grunting in appreciation as the song ended. And, with the end of the song, came the end of the show. Standing up and climbing from the stranger’s lap, Pietro whispered. “I’ll see you in the private booth, stranger.” The dancer headed back to the stage, smirking widely when he felt a paper bill being slid into the hem of his stockings. He climbed back on to the stage, grabbing his dress before turning to his audience. “Looks like my shift is over, boys.” That drew a groan of protest from some of the guests, though Pietro simply laughed. “Don’t worry, you can always come back later. Or just ask Jess for a private show.” And with that, he blew his audience a kiss before striding backstage and back to his dressing room.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He closed the door gently behind him, before sitting back down on the stool in front of his mirror. His makeup was still mostly intact, but quickly applied another layer of lipstick and mascara just to be safe. After running his fingers through his hair to mess it up a little more, he stood up and pulled the discarded dress back on. He slowly pulled the zipper up, before running his hands down his sides to smooth out any kinks in the fabric.  
  
As he reached for the door handle, his nerves suddenly began to show. This was his first private session, and he honestly didn’t know what to expect. He supposed it helped that the guy was good-looking, but Pietro didn’t want to screw it up and ensure the guy never came back. Repeat customers were good for business. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the door open and headed down the hallway, being stopped by Jessica just before he reached the private booths.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, Jess. Thanks. Just a little nervous.”  
  
“Don’t be. You’re good at this, just do what you do out there. But make him feel special. He’s waiting for you inside.” She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, before brushing past him. He stepped up to the door, inhaling deeply through his nose before turning the handle and stepping inside.


End file.
